


Heartbeat

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non avrei mai pensato che potessi cambiare la mia opinione riguardo al sesso.</p><p>È sicuramente una delle cose più piacevoli che abbia mai provato ma... È anche altrettanto imbarazzante.</p><p>Per quello non sono mai stato il tipo da... Una scopata e via.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Titolo:** Heartbeat  
 **Fandom:** Cast The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Martin Freeman, Richard Armitage  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Slash, Fluff, Lemon, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 556  
 **Note: 1.** Che la Freetage sia la mia OTP è risaputo ma...  
Per una volta ho voluto scrivere qualcosa di pornosamente romantico.  
Chiedo pietà se non è il massimo! LOL  
 **2.** Dedicata all’amore della mia vita.  <3

**__ **

Non avrei mai pensato che potessi cambiare la mia opinione riguardo al sesso.

È sicuramente una delle cose più piacevoli che abbia mai provato ma... È anche altrettanto imbarazzante.

Per quello non sono mai stato il tipo da... Una scopata e via.

E allora mi chiedo: cosa diavolo sto facendo nella roulotte di Martin a gemere mentre la sua lingua bollente si struscia ripetutamente su uno dei miei capezzoli?  
Non è forse il caso di "una scopata e via", il nostro?

A ben pensarci ormai questi casi sono diventati così tanti che...  
Sto per perderne il conto.

Eppure io e Martin non stiamo insieme.  
Non... Siamo una coppia.

E allora perché non evito di fare una cosa imbarazzante come il sesso?  
Perché, invece di invitarlo a smettere, dalle mie labbra escono versi di piacere che sembrano solo incoraggiarlo a continuare?

La verità è che Martin Freeman scopa come recita.

Da Dio.

C-che imbarazzo anche solo pensarle certe cose!

Ma mi sto sciogliendo mentre sento la sua lingua scendere dal mio petto al mio ventre...

\- Richard... -

La sua voce.  
La sua voce quando è eccitato mi fa contorcere lo stomaco...  
Specie quando mi chiama.

So che non posso pretendere nulla da lui se non un po' di sesso ma... Dio vorrei che durasse per sempre!

Vorrei che continuasse a pronunciare il mio nome con quell'urgenza...

\- Cazzo, ma mi ascolti? -

D-devo essermi perso qualcosa...  
Mi sta baciando per avere la mia attenzione.

Anche i suoi baci mi mandano in estasi.  
Sono perfetti.

E mi dimentico anche di respirare quando ho quelle labbra contro le mie...

\- Posso entrare? -

Il suo tono è provocante al contrario del suo sguardo.

Ha passato quasi un'ora a darmi piacere e a prepararmi con minuziosità...  
Sembra piacergli osservarmi mentre ansimo e gemo per colpa sua.

C-che imbarazzo!  
Ma... Amo farlo.  
È Martin che mi fa amare tutto questo.

Apro le gambe e lo avvolgo in un abbraccio.

È il mio modo per dire "sì", il mio permesso.  
E Martin lo sa...

Ormai mi conosce.

E quando lo sento condurre la sua erezione dentro di me il mio cuore si ferma.  
Sembrano istanti interminabili ma quando sospira di piacere contro il mio collo capisco che il dolore è già quasi passato...  
Che è solo un fastidio.

Che adesso sono concentrato solo su Martin e sul suo piacere: perché anche io amo farlo godere.

E gli accarezzo i capelli e la schiena mentre si spinge dentro di me con lentezza, per farmi abituare.

È premuroso e dolce, anche se non ne da molto l'impressione.

\- Ti fa male? -

Arrossisco davanti a quelle parole...  
E rispondo sussurrando piano al suo orecchio.

Non è il corpo a fare male, ma il cuore.  
Non è il sesso a farmi impazzire, ma lui.

Che sia una scopata, o dieci, o cento...  
Se è con Martin sarà sicuramente piacevole.

Non conosco più l’imbarazzo quando sento il seme bollente del mio compagno riempirmi e la sua voce diventare roca e imprecare più del solito.

Comincio a capire perché non mi imbarazzo più così tanto davanti al sesso quando la fronte sudata di Martin si poggia sul mio petto e lo sento ansimare e tentare di abbracciarmi con le poche forze che gli restano in corpo dopo l’orgasmo.

Ma non riesco a dirglielo...  
Le parole mi muoiono in gola, lasciandomi un enorme peso sul cuore...

Eppure sono solo due parole.

\- Cazzo Ric, quanto ti batte forte il cuore. - ridacchia, poggiando una guancia sul mio petto e chiudendo gli occhi.

Non riesco neanche a rispondergli, a ridere, a fare qualunque cosa...  
Spero solo che quelle due parole le abbia pronunciate il mio cuore.


End file.
